Help
by heatherann1407
Summary: Sam and Dean return home from a hunt one day, expecting to have a couple of days off, but of course fate has other plans for them. A girl asks them for help, but not any kind of help, and if they don't help, they die. So what other choice do they have?


"You're an idiot Sam you know that"

"Shut up Dean, at least we caught another one"

"Yeah, that's one less son of a bitch demon to worry about"

Sam smiled and stared longingly out the window of the impala, observing everyday life carry on as per usual, a small butterfly somehow managed to land itself on the wing mirror and for a split second Sam was mesmerised by the creature, that was until Dean punched his arm to signal that they had arrived back to what they call 'home'

The butterfly on the wing mirror flies away just as Sam throws the car door open and stretches his legs, being in a stuffy car for almost 24 hours takes its toll on everyone. The boys slammed the rustmobile shut and walked in silence up to the bunker, after a hard week chasing after demons they're gonna have a well deserved rest.

Dean goes straight to his laptop and Sam to the sofa and for a second there's silence, a long deserved silence. That is until they hear a slow, sobbing intake of breath from the office-type area, Dean instinctively grabs his gun whilst Sam leaps to his feet and slides against the wall, making his way over to the office area, he can see a small pair of feet on the floor, and the familiar shadow of wings.

Sam gestures for Dean to put his gun down, Sam can't be sure that the angel is harmless but he can't risk it being spooked, Dean sidles up to Sam and takes a look himself, "what the hell is going on Sam?" he asks, but Sam doesn't know all he can do is stand inside the office area and take in the new face, a young face, well, young looking anyway, and a girl.

"Who are you?"

The girl ignores Dean, and continues to sob, Sam goes against every instinct he's ever known and kneels down next to her, praying that she doesn't try to attack him.

"My name is Sa.." he begins, but he is cut off by a harsh "_I know who you fucking are_" and the angel transporting herself to the other side of the room, kneeling up on the table and bringing her hands together, a pose that painstakingly reminds the brothers of Crowley.

"Well, it's only fair for you to tell us who the hell you are"

The harsh words from Deans mouth don't even make the girl flinch, she just kneels there, smiling at Sam in a creepy manner, Sam can see something in this girl, something familiar, but he just can't place it.

"Dean, are you sure you want to know, and are you sure that you won't try to kill me"

"I can't promise anything sunshine ok just tell me who you are"

"My name is Alua, and don't try the angel blade on me because it won't work, I'm not a full angel"

"Well Alua would you mind gracefully telling us what the fuck you are, what the fuck you want and how the fuck old you are"

"Wow, my dad did say you we're harsh with your language but at didn't think it was this extreme, I don't see how my age is relevant whatsoever but if you must know, I'm 17, I guess I should tell you my story, so what I want to ask you will make sense. My dad is an angel, mom is a human, mom raised me and dad visited every other day, it was good, I liked it like that, but then the visits stopped, my mom knew why but she refused to tell me, oh I begged and begged and begged until one day she gave in, she sat me down and just as her mouth opened she dropped down dead, coroner said it was a heart condition, scientific name I can't remember but it's what most people call broken heart syndrome. That was two weeks ago, my dads brother came to me a few days ago, told me why my dad hasn't been visiting me, turns out he's trapped, being held against his will, and the only one who can get him out, is the man who was once trapped by him"

Dean rubbed his face, still unsure as to what she wants them to do, and why them, he tries to remember how to kill a half angel.

"I know what you're thinking _sunshine_, I can read minds, you can't kill me, God has given me immunity, until I complete my mission, until I find my father"

"Who is your father?" Sam blurts out, Alua flits herself over to the side of Sam and grins up at him, causing a wave of panic to flush through his body, she must notice this, she pats him on the back and replies with a cool "Don't worry sunshine, I'm not gonna kill you, unless you try and cross me, or betray me, like you did with my dad"

Sam is growing increasingly nervous and his brain goes through the amount of angels he's dared to cross, and the amount of angels he's crossed without being aware that they are angels, his palms are sweating, Alua grabs one of his hands and places her hand over it, causing Sam to have a major flashback.

He goes back to the time on the psychiatric ward, wandering around the room at three am, Lucifer walking by his side and whispering in his ear, the memories flash to the time in the library, he can't remember what was said but he can see lips moving, suddenly a flash of black and the room shaking bellow that makes Sam's heart beat twice as fast, "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM"

Alua removes her hand from Sam's, and Sam finally gets the message, the true, and damn terrifying message. His brain scrambles and he almost collapses onto the floor, only stopped by Deans strong hands gripping onto the back of his tshirt, Sam shakes and sits on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to him"

"I showed him my dad, well, I can't say it's been a pleasure, because it hasn't, I'll let old moose boy relax for the day, be back tomorrow, 8 am sharp, and don't try and get your boyfriend involved Dean, because precious little Castiel can be taken care of. Don't even think about trying to bring back your favourite archangel, because he's just as trapped as my dad, it's such a shame old Cas killed Balthazar, because he's probably the only one who knows how to hurt me, Crowley is on my side, he hates you just as much as I do, goodbye boys"

And just like that she disappears, with an air of flippancy shown by most angels, Sam bangs his head against the wall, followed by a swift "Damn it", causing Dean to look even more confused than he was before.

"Sam, come on, who is her father?"

Sam looks up at his brother, knowing that he'll have to tell him, but at the same time using to figure out whether to not he'll get away with keeping it quiet, bit he knows that Alua will be back tomorrow, so if he doesn't tell Dean now, Alua will do it tomorrow.

"It's Lucifer, Dean, her father is Lucifer"


End file.
